Egil
Egil (Japanese: , Egiru; English dub: ) is an antagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles. He is a Machina, the leader of the Mechon army, creator of the Faced Mechon, and the mastermind behind their invasion of Bionis. Miqol says that he was kind and helpful towards the poor and brave before he swore revenge against Bionis. Egil also proves to be very strong, for at the battle at Agniratha Shulk stabs him and it does not appear to have any effect. He then picks up Shulk by the face and pulls the Monado from his shoulder. Story Prior to Xenoblade Chronicles As is the case with all Machina, Egil has a very long lifespan, and he existed before the quarrel of Bionis and Mechonis. He was, as with most Machina, a worshiper of Meyneth. He was friends with a Giant, Arglas, with whom he discussed the idea of leaving the world of Bionis and Mechonis in search of new worlds. He was witness to the possession of Arglas by Zanza and his attack on the Machina using Telethia. Because of this, he was enraged with Zanza's actions. After the end of the attack, he vowed to destroy Zanza in revenge of his friend and his kinsmen who were killed in the attack. To this end, he repaired Mechonis' missing arm, established Agniratha as his base of operations, and used the Mechon to attack and destroy all life on Bionis, on an attempt to reduce Zanza's regeneration rate. He was also expecting the reawakening of Meyneth. The surviving Machina gathered to stop Egil, but their efforts were fruitless. The Machina then left the Mechonis to the Fallen Arm, where they have resided since. The Battle of Sword Valley Egil's first attack on Bionis annihilated all the Homs' Colonies except 6 and 9. The conflict ended at the Battle of Sword Valley, where it was stopped by Dunban and his use of the Monado. Because of this loss, Egil was forced to create soldiers that would be resistant to the Monado's power against Mechon. Although he suffered a crippling defeat, he emerged from the war with the inspiration that would lead him to create Faced Mechon, by the fusion of Homs in a Mechon armor but without their memories of their previous lives. Attack on the Colonies Using the first Face Mechon, Egil attacked Colony 9 with Metal Face and Colony 6 with Xord. Colony 6 was destroyed with only a few people escaping to the camp on Bionis' Leg. Luckily, Colony 9 was saved by the Monado. Valak Mountain At Valak Mountain, Egil makes his first appearance inside his Mechon, Yaldabaoth. He comes with several Mass-Produced Faces and Metal Face to collect Face Nemesis. After collecting her, he flies off and the party follows. Egil then becomes the main focus of the game. Galahad Fortress The party meets Egil at the bottom of Galahad Fortress. It is shown that he can control any Mechon if they decide to disobey him. Before the fight, he deactivates the Monado using the Apocrypha Generator. He explains that the Monado can be disabled if it receives opposing ether waves. After the fight, Meyneth calls on Fiora to give her power to break free of Egil's control. Meyneth destroys most of Galahad Fortress and attacks Egil. Egil survives the destruction of Galahad Fortress, though not before considering that Fiora was in fact Meyneth's vessel. Fallen Arm After the party members return together, including Fiora, the Machina chief Miqol talks about Egil, who is his son. Miqol requests that the party kills him. Mechonis Field In the Central Factory, a short cutscene shows Egil reflecting about the Face Mechon. He now thinks that the Face Mechon are flawed, because they retain most of their memories and free will. Mumkhar proves an example to this weakness. To correct this, he finds a worthy adversary among his army of Mechon in Gadolt, and strips him of most of his memories and free will. Agniratha At Meyneth Shrine, Egil waits for the party. Vanea tries to reason with him one last time before they arrive, but to no avail. After revealing the reason for waging war against the people of Bionis, Egil confronts the party at first without Yaldabaoth. Shulk tries to reason with him while the Monado is stuck in Egil's flesh but Egil brushes Shulk off and summons Yaldabaoth. After Yaldabaoth is fought, he rejects Meyneth, claiming that "she sides with his sworn enemy," and prepares to destroy the whole city. Gadolt sacrifices himself in order to save the party from being wiped out by Egil. Egil then enters the Mechonis Core and is somewhat able to control the Mechonis using the Ether extracted from the Bionis, in a last attempt to destroy Bionis. The Awakening As the party reaches the huge sphere, Egil manages to control Mechonis properly and use it more easily. A sphere-like Mechon, the Apocrypha Generator guardian, appears. After it is defeated, Shulk learns Cyclone. The party continues onwards, and must stop the Mechonis quickly. The Final Battle with Mechon The group reaches the control room, where Egil shows that he is now controlling Mechonis. He is fought in Yaldabaoth. After a certain amount of damage is dealt, a story quest is activated. In 120 seconds (2 minutes), the three Energy Devices around him must be destroyed, or the party will be killed instantaneously, because Egil attacks Bionis. After the fight, Shulk beheads Egil's Mechon. Just as Shulk is going to finish Egil off, Zanza's voice starts encouraging revenge. However, Shulk's recent memories and his own will interfere with his desire for retribution, and he does not kill Egil. Shulk asks for a truce between the two worlds. Egil remembers the peace there once was between Mechonis and Bionis, finally understanding Lady Meyneth's wish, and happily agrees. However, Shulk is then shot by Dickson and supposedly killed. Redemption and Death Egil recognizes Dickson as Zanza's disciple and tries to attack Zanza, but Egil is weakened from the previous battle, and Yaldabaoth is maimed in the process. After Meyneth's death, Egil bids farewell to Vanea and the party, claiming that he has one last duty and encourages their escape from Mechonis, as Shulk is still alive. As they escape from Zanza aboard Junks, Egil uses Mechonis as a shield so they can escape. Zanza gets angry with Egil and destroys Mechonis. Egil is killed as his Mechon explodes. Battle Stats Arts ※1 Egil will activate craze aura when his health is less than 30% of his total HP ※2 The Mechon will be summoned in the following order: * Two level 66 M87/TAPIRs * Two level 64 M36/ROBINs and two level 64 M37/COBRAs, or three level 65 M68/TROUTs * One level 67 M97/EAGLE Except for the M97/EAGLE, all Mechon are capable of destroying themselves, which will inflict blowdown to the targets. ※3 Egil's Topple duration is cut by half (1.5 seconds) Resistances ※ Except under certain conditions ‡ No resistance during a chain attack Quotes Story * "This is the strongest Mechon ever built, controlled by me, Egil. Leader of Mechonis, and agent of Meyneth!" * "This world is in disarray. I must eliminate the cause of this disorder and restore the world to its original form. This is my duty. Nay, the will of the world!" * "Pure nonsense. That thing lurking within the Homs girl is no longer our god. This world no longer has a need for gods!" * "So the few remaining members of my people have now betrayed me. Interesting." * "They will judge me not in life, but death!" * "Face me, Shulk! Successor of Zanza! I'll crush the Bionis and spread its ashes across the world! Then I'll turn the Monado into dust. Only then will there be peace!" Battle *''"Pitiful!"'' *''"A feeble attempt!"'' *''"Your efforts are meaningless!"'' *''"Die!"'' *''"Kneel before me!"'' *''"This will be your undoing!"'' *''"Pathetic insects! I will exterminate you!"'' *''"You will never defeat me!"'' *''"This is my true power!"'' *''"Learn your place!"'' *''"THE BIONIS MUST BE DESTROYED!!!"'' *''"I shall teach you how inferior your kind truly is!!"'' *''"I'm afraid your time is coming to an end!"'' *''"How dare you!"'' *''"Pitiful.... Annoying.... BUGS!!!!"'' *''"You will perish at my hand!"'' *''"I'll grind you into dust!"'' *''"Why? WHY DON'T YOU CRUMBLE BENEATH MY FIST?!"'' *''"You filthy worms will never defeat me!"'' *''"You shall pay!"'' *''"I have failed...."'' *''"Take this!"'' *''"Prepare to die!"'' *''"Feel the full force of my strength!"'' *''"You cannot withstand my power!!!"'' *''"Now I shall finally rid the world of you bugs!"'' *''"That power... the Monado?! How are you able to wield such a power?!"'' Gallery Egil.png|Official art linada egil concepts.jpg|Egil's s concept (right) 593px-Mech Jaldabaoth - Xenoblade Chronicles.png|Yaldabaoth Egil conviction.jpg|Egil as seen in game Philosophy buddies.png|Egil and Arglas in the distant past es:Egil Category:XC1 Antagonists Category:XC1 Bosses Category:XC1 Male Characters Category:Machina Category:Agniratha Category:Agniratha Enemies